Mother Russia
|troops = 127.4 million|language = Russian|leader = Nikolai Belinski}}Mother Russia, also known as Мать Россия or V-Land, is a nation which lies partly in Asia and partly in Europe (though it's seen as a European country). uother Russia is currently being run by Nikolai Belinski. Mother Russia is the reason half of the world's military can't compete with it. Economy For the most part, Mother Russia has a failing economy. Their lack of production of anything other than nukes and vodka is beginning to cause their economy to hemorrhage out the vodka that it overinflated itself with. Nikolai passed laws supporting vodka companies. Those laws didn't help the economy and lead to the Ruble Stagflation. While Moskvy remains prosperous, anyone outside the city is either starving to death or 3 years behind in vodka supplies. The pack of transportation also isolates people into their communities, making some oblasts less like a nation and more like an isolated community. But they still move forward, because they have a powerful military that despite forcing them trillions into debt from the Mushroom Kingdom, allows them to remain a nation. State Mother Russia is an all out dictatorship run by Belinski. Russia believes in three things: "We kick ass", "We kick your ass", and "We kick everyone's ass". The military of Russia makes those three things true. Messing with Mother Russia is like sending your country to their death. 98% of Russia is in the military. The other 2% are still militia and still fight alongside the military anyways. Russia is also home to The Inescapable Tower which Vladimir Alexander Romanov wants to seize for the Russian Tsarist Party. Vladimir has half of Russia's Tsarist military ready for a attack on the Inescapable Tower. The Battle of the Inescapable Tower is coming soon.......... Demography Relations with other countries Since Russia is always in a state of combat, it has very few allies, if any currently, they have more enemies than friends. Mushroom Kingdom The MK is a greatest ally of Russia and always helps them in a sense that most of their coins come from there (and some mushrooms). Not to mention that SoS supplies. Swag Nation Korea North Korea is also an ally of Mother Russia due to their political similarities. Russia also loves the reality show that Kim Jong Swag hosted. Murica Murica greatly hates Russia because Waldo finds You in Russia instead of the other way around. They also hate the Russians disliking McDonald's and they think Russia is still communists that "need freedom." Epic People Who Live Here *Nikolai Belinski *Vladimir Makarov (deceased) *Viktor *Waluigi *Russian version of Waldo *Steve Smith *Joseph Stalin (deceased) *Mephiles *Red Son Superman (deceased) *Vladimir Alexander Romanov (rival of Putin) *Balalaika Poopers There have been many Russian poopers participating in the YTP community. Poops made in Russia are called "Russian Youtube Poop" (RYTP). *InEx RYTP *Пенёк ТВ *iMiles *Сосед Комкиных *ValorMainStream *kora0081 *REFLEX *Сеня Лютый *Zverobox *multiprogramm *Sg. Bash *МИНАЙ RYTP *Paxan01 *Trall Pukanow *Gfoint *Сосед Комкиных *Santik97 *Slavka RYTP Gallery Category:Countries Category:Asia Category:Communists Category:Lawful Evil Category:Cold Places Category:Badass Characters Category:Russians